In the field of the production of pieces of furniture, be they already mounted or be they of the type to be mounted at the moment of the installation, usually hardwood panels or chipboard or MDF panels are used which are fixed to a supporting frame which may be then coated outside with finishes of different materials such as noble wood veneers, sliced wood, paper, PVC, multi-layer plastic materials, laminated materials, polymeric laminated materials, aluminium. The finishes are fixed to the panel by means of glues and/or resins and the assembly occurs by means of screws and glues and/or resins.
GB1099582A discloses an article of furniture including, in addition to the collapsible carcase, a drawer or drawers, wherein there is provided, for the one or each drawer, a horizontal rectangular drawer support frame having drawer guiding runners, said frame being detachably engaged with and connecting side wall panels of the carcase at a position intermediately in the height of said carcase.